The Monster, The Angel and their Creation
by edwards good girl
Summary: 17 year old bella swan gets knocked up by her bestfriend that is secretly her boyfriend... How will she tell her parents and everyone she loves that she is pregnant with her best friend... trust me much better then the summary or so im told :
1. Chapter 1

**Edwards Good Girl Here... This is my first story so enjoy...or don't  
by the way dont own twilight :( but love it!  
please review...or don't (be as mean as you want ;)..)**

I gazed at the boy across the buzzing noisy room from me. It was last period and the teacher had given up telling people to be quite a long time ago. My best friend looked at me to with obvious boredom in his emerald green eyes. I laughed at the endearing pout on his face and couldn't wait until the end of school so we could escape to his room on the 3rd floor of his house to do "home work".

I smiled at the thought, we had his adoptive family convinced we were just friends but they didn't know that we were secret lovers.

Ok so maybe I should start from the beginning, I'm a 17 year old girl from the small town of forks Washington called Isabella swan but I liked to be called Bella. I'm known as the ordinary, quiet girl at school who hangs out with the most beautiful creature in this rainy place called Edward Cullen star of the football team with the most gorgeous bronze bed hair, green eyes that swallow you in and a smirk that makes you won't to kiss the hell out of him. And trust me every day after school I DID kiss the hell out of him.

We didn't tell his family and Charlie, or any one for that matter about our relationship because my dad went a bit crazy some times when it came to my boyfriend's, so we decided to let them walk in on us making out or something so we didn't have to tell them.

I know I know, we should just tell them but if I'm being completely honest I kind of like the secrecy. I liked that we knew something about the other that no one else knew. Of course I knew a lot of things that no one knows about him but this was different because it was something we did together.

I was bought out of my thoughts by Edward himself lightly tapping my shoulder. I noticed with amazement that we were the only ones left in the class room apart from the teacher .

"Are you alright, sweetie" he whispered lowly so didn't overhear.

"Of course, I just got caught up in my thoughts, that all" There was a hint of anxiety for me in his lovely voice so I smiled at him and swiftly got up without tripping which was very bizarre for me.

He smiled back and we walked out of the school to his glossy Volvo that he adored so much, which he insisted I come to and from school with him so that I didn't have to drive my very tattered, rusty Chevy pickup truck.

I loved the thing and thought it was great but when Edward sets his mind to something you don't complain you just go with it. His a little bit stubborn but I can't talk, I'm no better apparently.

Some girls would love the chance to ride with Edward; personally I think it's a pain in the bum to have to get up early each morning to go to school. Edward is and to my annoyance probably always will be a morning person, so of course we have to get to school early just so he doesn't get bored. I didn't care much now because he always bought a coffee ready for me when I got into his car.

It was a very silent car trip to his house and I could feel the tension in the air. I was hiding something from him and he knew it but I didn't think it would be a very good idea to tell him that our son or daughter was growing inside my belly when he was driving. He would crash for sure and we wouldn't want his car to smash into one of the many trees along the winding track to his house.

His expression was filled with worry and love as he softly spoke the words that reassured me and sadden me at the same time

"You know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you right, I love you and you can talk to me if something is troubling you"

I realised the man sitting next to me loved me to no end I could feel the tears that were making my eyes water slowly run down my check. What type of foolish person was I? I had made this beautiful angel upset because I was selfish and I couldn't find the courage to tell him sooner. I was a monster sent from hell and I have no idea what cruel god was up there to make an angel saddened like this.

"Oh, Bella don't cry love I'm sorry love, please don't cry" he pleaded in panic and a lot of confusion.

It only made the tears fall harder and quicker from my now red, puffy eyes.

"I'm fine Edward, I'll tell you when were in your room" I choked out between my blubbering.

Damn those stupid mood swings were really starting to irritate me and it looked like they were scaring Edward to. He sighed and leaned over to kiss my forehead.

We were silent the rest of the way home and when we got there Edward got out and came to open my door for me. I was about to get out when he clutched me into his arms so quickly that I almost missed the movement.

"What are you doing?" I screamed in surprise.

He was about to answer when the Cullen family all ran out after hearing me scream. He looked at them briefly before saying in a loud enough voice so that everyone could hear

"Carrying my girlfriend into my house, is that ok?"

I replied by nodding my head. I looked back at the Cullen's but I was mostly looking at Esme. She had been very close to my mother before she had died and Esme had taken me under her wing as if I was her own daughter. I wanted to make sure she was alright with me dating her oldest son and I was relieved when I saw that she was very happy with the idea. That was until she saw my tear streaked face and horror took over the happiness.

I then looked at the rest of the Cullen's they all seemed ok with the idea and Alice was smiling like an idiot which I took as a good sign.

Edward then started to walk me up the steps to his magnificent white house witch Esme had designed. She was a house designer and this was one of her many wonderful houses. As we walked past the family Esme gently stroked my hair from my face in a way that could only be described as motherly.

I had noticed since I found out I would be a mother that I would often pat and rub my tummy or talk softly to the baby in side of me. I just hoped that this baby (our baby) didn't make mine and Edwards's relationship come to an end. I don't think I would be able to leave my Edward and I had started to get very protective of my little baby since I had taken the test that had confirmed his or her existence.

** next chapter should be up soon  
Hope you liked it :) if you don't...well isn't this awkward ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward somehow managed to open the door to his bedroom and then placed me carefully on to his king sized bed as if I was a very fragile object that he prized.

And then the questions started. I couldn't bare to look him in the eye, I knew I would spill my guts if I did.

"Soo who's butt am I kicking next". He always knew what to say to make me burst out giggling like a love sick teenager, but today it was no use. There was something I had to tell him and I had to tell him now!

"IM PREGNANT!" wow that defiantly wasn't meant to come out like that but what surprised me more was Edward's body falling to the ground with a 'thud'.

I starred at his still figure on the floor of his bedroom debating what to do.  
If I went and got Carlisle I would probably have to tell him why Edward fainted, but it wasn't like I could just leave him there.

I quickly got up and stumbled my way to the door calling Carlisle up the stairs. Thankfully he came up quickly most likely hearing the panic in my voice.  
He slowly came in as I revealed the person on the floor that happened to be his son. Carlisles expression confused me; it almost looked like he knew what was going on.

"Once he wakes up we should probably go to the Hospital for a check-up" was all he said. I gapped at him my mouth ajar but he only smiled at me.

"Did you really expect us not to know" Esme laughed at the door "I would recognise those mood swings anywhere" I hadn't noticed her standing there but I was glad she could clear that up for me.

Once we had managed to get Edward up and stable we were off to tell my father the news. I knew this wasn't going to end well but Edward reassured me that he would be there the whole time and I instantly relaxed into his embrace.

Surprisingly Charlie took the news really well and there was no need for me to worry. Carlisle took me for a check-up and we worked out that I was about 8 weeks in.

….…...

A tortious 7 months later involving enough mood swings to last me another 3 life times I finally had my beautiful daughter in my arms asleep with the cutest little smirk on her face that reminded me of her father.

I gazed at the boy across the room from me realising he was mine forever.


End file.
